


Taking Recompense

by SilverLynxx



Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: Angry Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gift Fic, M/M, Non-consensual Exhibitionism, Profanity, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLynxx/pseuds/SilverLynxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ronnie hums as they fall into silence and turn down a smaller corridor, but pipes up after a few minutes of consideration. “I’m sure they’ll be fine, they’re good friends after all. I don’t think the political affairs of the companies will get between them.”</i>
</p><p> <i>“You are a fucking two-faced bastard, Lauda!” suddenly bursts from nearby, and the three men freeze in their tracks.</i></p><p>  <i>“Are you trying to be clever, you bull-headed asshole?”</i></p><p> <i>John snorts, “Well I guess that answers our question.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Recompense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Froakie-yes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Froakie-yes).



> Ok so I’ve literally just written a fic about the Brand’s Hatch disqualification and James throwing a benny, but this idea has been sitting on my list for a few months so I decided to bring it out to provide gratuitous I-haven’t-written-porn-in-forever smut for Froakie’s birthday (-_^;;) Plus this one more accurately reflects the timescale of the disqualification (You should [read up on it](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1976_British_Grand_Prix#Post-race), Ferrari were insistent bastards, jc) 
> 
> Reference is made to the live phone interview James had about Niki’s response to James’ disqualification, where Niki is quoted to have said; “I’m delighted. Madly delighted” to which James responded with; “Well it’s the sort of rubbish you’d expect. Niki isn’t a sportsman. Niki is interested in only one thing and that’s Niki.”

“Ah, Ronnie! How was your lap-time?” The Swiss falters at the rich French accent that seems to appear from nowhere, and it gives Cevert and Watson a chance to fall into step with him.

“Oh, it wasn’t bad,” Ronnie answered, slightly thrown to see the man without Jackie. “Not as good as it could have been I think,” he admits, and John pats him sympathetically on the shoulder. “How did your lap go?”

“It went well, thank you. I quite enjoy the Canadian track,” François smiled, bright and charming as they continued their leisurely walk through the events centre.

“What about you, John? You must be pretty happy with those extra points I heard about,” Ronnie suddenly grins, prompting the British pilot to pull a face and shake his head.

“What is this?” François asks curiously, looking from one man to the other. After a silent exchange of looks, John addresses at the Frenchman in disbelief.

“Didn’t you hear about the whole Brand’s Hatch fallout between McLaren and Ferrari? Ferrari finally got their way, Hunt was disqualified last week, his place and points went to Lauda.” François’s blue eyes widen at the news, and he looks to Ronnie who nods in confirmation.

“ _Mon Dieu!_ I had no idea. How is he taking it?”

John shrugs his shoulder. “No idea, but I have a feeling it’s not going to be pretty when they meet. They’re quite close, but they’re also incredibly competitive, and Hunt isn’t known for keeping a cool head.”

Ronnie hums as they fall into silence and turn down a smaller corridor, but pipes up after a few minutes of consideration. “I’m sure they’ll be fine, they’re good friends after all. I don’t think the political affairs of the companies will get between them.”

“You are a fucking two-faced bastard, Lauda!” suddenly bursts from nearby, and the three men freeze in their tracks.

“Are you trying to be clever, you bull-headed asshole?”

John snorts, “Well I guess that answers our question.”

Ronnie bites his lip uncertainly, “We should probably go and make sure they don’t do something they’ll regret, it will only make things worse if they get each other kicked out of this race for beating each other senseless.”

With nods of agreement the three hurry towards the commotion, not difficult to follow as the two drivers were still snarling expletives at each other. They end up in an out-of-the-way side corridor, standing behind a nondescript door that is thankfully ajar. After sharing a look the three men crowd around it, curious to the goings-on inside the room. Ronnie just hopes there won’t be a battle scene on the other side of the door.

-

Both men stand clad in their racing overalls in the center of what looks to be a small conference room, with tables shoved off to the side and chairs stacked against the far wall it left the Brit and Austrian facing each other in a relatively open space.

“ _’Madly delighted’_ were you? You conniving rat, you have no shame do you? It’s all about winning, you don’t care who you fuck over!”

Niki squares his shoulders and throws his arm out aggressively as he faces an infuriated Hunt, both red in the face from yelling. “What do you expect me to say? I’m upset you got caught breaking the rules _again_?” Niki shot back. “Your arrogance will be the end of you, or is that _‘the sort of rubbish you’d expect’_ from me?’ he adds derisively.

James sneers and spits “You missed out the part about you being a selfish prick!”

-

“Should we stop them?” John asks in a whisper, peering through the crack in the door with François looking over his shoulder and Ronnie semi-crouched to his left.

“Let’s just make sure they don’t get violent,” Ronnie mutters, watching and listening intently as the two rivals continue to yell at each other with a ferocity they’d never seen before. Niki and James had only ever been amicable at worst, so it was fascinating in a not so good way to see them acting like this.

-

“Are you just upset because you now have to work to win, now that I am not laying half-dead in hospital?”

With a wordless roar James lunges and throws them both against the wall, James gripping Niki’s wrists tight in his fists and pinning them either side of the Austrian’s head.

Blue eyes glare fiercely into defiant brown. “You fucking infuriate me, Lauda,” the Brit hisses.

-

As soon as they make contact with the wall Ronnie hurries to stand and break up the impending fight. But instead he finds himself stopped by François hastily grabbing his sleeve and tugging him back.

“ _Non, non_ , wait!” François insists in a hushed voice, stunning eyes wide as if he’s just had a revelation.

“We can’t just let them beat each other!” Ronnie protests, though he doesn’t fight against the Frenchman’s grip.

“I do not think that will be ah…a problem,” he says with a small cheeky smile that Ronnie is positive has influenced a few women in its time. He’s about to argue when John pipes up from the door.

“Hang on, he might have a point.”

Curiosity piqued, Ronnie sets aside his uneasiness and shuffles back to his previous spot, watching the rivals who appeared to be frozen in place, whispering heated words that François, Ronnie, and John couldn’t make out.

-

“Well what are you going to do about it, Hunt?” Niki challenges after several minutes of irate bickering, and James glares at the man, the tension building until he could feel his hands shaking from it. With a quiet cry of frustration James smashes their lips together in a brutal kiss; swallowing Niki’s sound of shock before he’s is kissing back just as fiercely, more aggression than affection behind the exchange.

James mutters insults that are slurred and lost between their lips, but his hands hastily work Niki’s overalls open and he proceeds to yank them down and invade the new territory available to him; rucking up Niki’s undershirt and exploring the familiar hot skin which makes the Austrian writhe against him.

Niki follows James’ lead with his newly freed hands and grips the Brit’s hair by the roots, pulling him into a deeper kiss while the other attacks James’ suit, pulling at the Velcro and the zipper until James is pushing the top half down to his knees to reveal his bare chest and white trousers.

In a show of impatience he forces Niki against the wall with the full length of his body, and his trousers do little to hide the impressive erection Niki can feel hot and demanding against his thigh. He can’t quite hold back the heady gasps when the blond grinds hungrily against him, and Niki knows James is gone with it, all pent up anger and desperate need.

He doesn’t fight when James yanks his overalls from his legs, his shoes going with them, and pulls Niki’s trousers part-way down his thighs. “Ratty prick,” he growls, taking Niki’s hard shaft in hand and Niki’s legs almost give way as he whines deep in his throat. He gasps when James’ hands are suddenly on his exposed arse, squeezing tightly and lifting him off the floor. He instinctively wraps his legs around James’ waist to support himself as his back hits the wall, and the prick of pain along his shoulder is lost in the haze of lust clouding his brain.

He hears the ‘snik’ of a bottle, but doesn’t have time to register it before he’s snarling an expletive when two cold fingers press into his hole, stretching him relentlessly as he squirms and bites down on his lip to suppress any sounds. James huffs against Niki’s neck and lifts his head to suck at the man’s one good ear, biting and tugging it with his teeth as his fingers quickly spread Niki wider for his cock.

“Going to fuck that smug smirk off your face,” James growls into his ear, and the Austrian feels his cock throb hotly at the promise of the threat.

“So far you’ve been all mouth,” Niki mutters, trying not to pant too noticeably. “Maybe you should put that to use,” he smirks, but his lips part in an involuntary moan when he feels the blunt head of James’ prick against his hole, slick with lubricant and precome. Without hesitation James’ breaches him, and Niki can only cling onto the Brit and let out laboured pants and whines until he feels the hot press of James’ hips against ass.

He doesn’t have time to adjust before James’ is fucking as fiercely as he drives. Niki hisses encouragement and relishes in the burning pleasure searing through his body while the blond savours the tight heat surrounding his cock. James’ delivers a particularly violent thrust, and Niki arches with a deep, helpless moan as the Brit ploughs deeper, the slap of their skin sounding obscene in the empty room. When James’ thick cock slides against his prostate the Austrian throws his head with a choked cry and a flash of teeth. But instead of his skull cracking against the hard wall, it’s padded by James’ hand which remains fixed there as he supports Niki with his other and continues his relentless fucking.

Niki scrabbles at the man’s shoulders for better purchase, and James watches the brunet’s face scrunch up and then smooth out in an expression of bliss as his hips jerk in time with James’ demanding pace, and he finds himself watching intently, entranced by the display of uninhibited emotion.

“J-James!” Niki pants, and the blond is there a second later kissing him senseless as their tongue clash in a fierce, hungry mess.

“You are…such…a bastard, I hate you,” James moans furiously, pressing his face to Niki’s shoulders, his hips stuttering and losing rhythm as he chases the heat that’s tightening in his stomach. He feels Niki’s legs tighten around his waist and knows the man is just as close, his dark eyes glazed with pleasure as he whimpers under his breath. Taking a risk, James removes his hand from supporting Niki’s arse and grips his neglected cock tight, and the Austrian is gone, crying out as he comes over his shirt and James’ fist as the blond strokes him through his orgasm.

“Yes, yes, _yes_ ,” James moans long and deep as he pulls Niki firmly onto his cock, and takes great satisfaction in filling Niki with several hot pulses of his come. He can’t support them for much longer than that, and they slump carelessly to the ground, James’ legs trembling from exertion.

“Feel better, dummkopf?”

The blond snorts and topples forward, kissing Niki firmly. The Austrian attempts to protest, but eventually he ceases his complaints when James coaxes his mouth open and kisses him fervently, tilting Niki’s head back with a hand cradling his neck. They both forget they’re still a semi-clothed mess of limbs on a conference room floor.

-

Ronnie clears his throat quietly, his face a frightful shade of red as he finally regains enough sense to look away. “We…we should probably go,” he suggests.

John tears his eyes away from the oblivious couple and looks for all intents and purposes like he would never blink again. “A very good idea!” He agrees hoarsely, and François quickly follows, grinning from ear to ear as they scramble away from the suddenly intimate scene.

Needless to say they never mention the incident, but from then on Ronnie and John are the first to dissuade anyone from interfering in further conflicts between the rivals. François does the same, only with a knowingly bright smile.


End file.
